


You Taste Just Like Glitter, Mixed With Rock And Roll

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Leather Fetish, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Leather for Kinkbingo, #40 fetish for lover100 and #30 kinky for smut_69. Adam has a fetish for leather, Brad knows, Tommy doesn't. So when Brad throws a kinky theme party? Well of course Brad and Sutan don't mind helping with Tommy's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Just Like Glitter, Mixed With Rock And Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Happy, fun, kinky porn? Title taken from the song boys, boys, boys by Lady Gaga  
> 　

He doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations; probably he's too trusting. Tommy had been lost about what to wear when Brad told him he was having a kinky theme birthday party. He'd told Brad he didn't know what to do for a costume. Brad said he and Sutan would take care of it. Sutan had come to his place one day to measure him and he hadn't heard from either of them since. Brad had invited him over on the day of the party, saying Tommy's costume was ready. So here he is in Cheeks’ bathroom. Brad and Sutan wait in the bedroom to get the first look at him in his 'outfit'. The skin tight leather pants aren't that bad, not as uncomfortable as he'd thought they would be. And he gets to wear leather boots and they’re pretty cool. It's the rest of his costume he's having a problem with, well what counts as the rest of his costume. A black leather waistcoat, that hangs open and leaves his chest bare. He's not counting all the silver chains around his neck as clothing, no matter how many times Brad says the chains match the silver buckles and chains on his leather boots and that makes them a part of the outfit.  
　  
He can't even make himself leave the bathroom to face them, doesn't know how he'll manage to face a whole party of people. He's not built and the vest thing shows off so much skin, it makes him feel scrawny, unattractive. It's not like he's vein, but he was kind of hoping that at this party, he'd finally catch Adam's attention. He's been trying for a long time; Brad knows, Sutan knows, the band knows, his friends know, Adam's friends know, Tommy's Mom knows. The only person who doesn't know is Adam. Tommy tried, drank some liquid courage and tried to explain that he was really sure he was Bi, but Adam had dismissed it as drunken rambling. He'd kissed Adam after a show and Adam had blamed the stage high. He'd started to think that Adam was just brushing him off because he didn't want Tommy that way, but Brad and Suntan both swore he did. They wouldn't say how they knew, but he knows they wouldn't lie to him.  
　  
"Are you dressed yet?" Sutan calls through the door, well Raja. She's dressed like a dominatrix; black leather, corset, a hat and a cane thing; she looks good. Tommy can't even figure out how anyone can walk in heels like those.  
　  
"Yes." Tommy groans.  
　  
"Well come out then or we're coming in." Brad yells.  
　  
Tommy sighs. He can't hide in the bathroom for the whole party, even if he kind of wants to do exactly that. So he goes to the door and lets himself back into the bedroom, knowing Brad would have come in and got him otherwise.   
　  
"Wow, baby, just wow." Raja purrs.  
　  
"Adam's going to lose it when he sees you. All those tattoos on show and that skin, he's going to love it." Brad smiles. He's already dressed in his kinky costume as well. Honest to God leather hot pants that just about covers the cheeks of his ass and some gauzy black shirt that's open to his belly button and despite being a long sleeved shirt, it covers pretty much fuck all. Brad fits in with kinky, all dressed up like he's going to a fetish club, not his own house. They both look good, he doesn't.  
　  
"I look stupid. Adam's just gonna say nice costume and move along." He should just give up on trying to win Adam over.  
　  
"One; the outfits hot, two; you’re hot, and three; you’re hot in it." Brad says, ticking off his list on his fingers. Tommy looks in Brad's mirror again. The black leather makes him look pale and the pants make his legs look long, his tats do really stand out as well.  
　  
"You really think Adam will like this?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"He'll love it, now sit down and let me do your make up." Raja orders and Tommy doesn't dare disobey. Raja styles his hair, making it look soft and making sure it falls in Tommy's eyes. He rubs glitter into the shaved side of Tommy's hair. Then she moves on to makeup; his eyes dark and dramatic, his lips painted with the dark lipstick Adam always complains about on tour, but it fits the look, so Tommy doesn't argue. Raja also covers his chest with shimmery glittery powder. When she is done, Brad takes a picture and Tommy grudgingly admits that he looks okay and then bans Brad from posting it on Twitter.   
　  
The three of them go downstairs, everything already set up for the party; booze, food, music, so they just sit and wait for the guests to arrive. They've decorated; chains and shit draped all over the place to give the rooms a kinky look and Tommy never needs to know where Brad found so many chains or how he knew where to find a whole bunch of fetish toys to decorate with. People start arriving not long after; they all sit down and everyone has made an effort with the kinky theme. Tommy has never seen this much leather, latex and mesh in his life. Pretty soon, Brad's living room starts to look like a real fetish club. It could be, dim lights, music with a low base, not so loud that people can't talk, but loud enough so that they have a beat to dance along to.  
　  
Tommy's stood with Brad when Raja comes into the room with Adam. He knew Adam would look good, but he's still struck speechless when he sees him; his long legs in leather pants, boots similar to Tommy's but without the chains or buckles. The shirt he's wearing is black mesh, the holes are so big that he might as well not be wearing it. He's wearing leather gloves and Tommy wants to feel them on his skin. Adam looks over to where Tommy is standing with Brad and he freezes. Adam's staring at him so hard, it almost feels like he can feel Adam's gaze on him.  
　  
"Brad." Tommy say quietly, nerves making his throat feel tight.  
　  
"Did I forget to mention Adam has a leather fetish?" Brad asks.  
　  
"Um yeah, you maybe forgot to mention that." He can't look away, not even to look at Brad to try and work out if Brad really forgot or not. He's thinking not, he's thinking this whole kinky theme party was set up for his and Adam's benefit. He can't keep his eyes off of Adam and Adam is staring right back as Raja talks to him, his eyes filled with heat and then he starts walking again, Raja smirking as she walks with him.  
　  
"Hi Adam, you look great as usual." Brad says brightly.  
　  
"Hi Brad, you look nice. Happy birthday for tomorrow, can I borrow Tommy for a second?" Adam says all in one long rush and Tommy hears Raja laugh quietly under her breath.  
　  
"Of course you can borrow Tommy." Brad says, elbowing Tommy in the ribs to get him moving.  
　  
Tommy gives both Sutan and Brad a look to let them know they will be talking about this at some point, because they could have told him that Adam had a leather fetish. He doesn't know what he would have done if he'd known, if he would have acted or done something different, but he would have liked to know, so he could be prepared.  
　  
Adam puts a hand on the small of Tommy's back to guide him through the crowd. It's such a small amount of contact and Adam's wearing gloves, but it feels like he can feel the heat of Adam's hand through his leather vest. Adam leads him to Brad's guest room, which is probably the only room that hasn't been decorated to fit in with the kinky theme. There's not a single chain to be seen, no sex toys, not even a pair of handcuffs. But there is a bed and Tommy goes and sits on it, feeling awkward standing up. Adam comes and sits next to him, leaving a small gap that feels like it might as well be a canyon between them.  
　  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Tommy asks after they just sit there in silence.  
　  
"I should have been prepared for this. I knew the theme for the party was kinky, but I didn't let myself think about how you would look." Adam says, his voice a little husky.   
　  
"How do I look?" Tommy asks, all but holding his breath, waiting for Adam's answer.  
　  
"You look like you’re just begging to get fucked." Adam says and the way he looks at Tommy, he knows Adam's thinking about it and finally they are getting somewhere.   
　  
"Brad just told me you have a leather fetish. I didn't know. Is it the leather you like or would you want me if I was dressed up. I'm not kinky, not vanilla either, and I'm not as straight as you think I am." Tommy rambles.  
　  
"I always want to fuck you, but yeah, I like the leather. Brad was right; I do have a fetish for leather. If you are Bi, do you really want to have your first time with a guy be like this? With you dressed up like some kinky wet dream?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I've been dying to get my hands on you and I'm starting to see the appeal of leather. You look really, really good in it." Tommy admits. He wants Adam, has for a long time and the kinky leather fetish? Well he really doesn't mind. If it gets Adam off to see him dressed up in a little leather, he isn't complaining.  
　  
"Can I kiss you?" Adam asks, when he never normally asks. Tommy decides he needs to show Adam that his leather fetish doesn't bother him, wants to show him that Tommy is okay with kinky and more than okay with men, with being with Adam. So he gets up and then straddles Adam's lap, the leather going tight on his legs, tight over his groin where his cock is pressed to Adam's leather covered bulge. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck, pressing his chest close to Adam's.  
　  
"Kiss me." He says softly and Adam surges up, no hesitation, just his mouth on Tommy's, hot and wet, hungrier than any of the kisses they have shared on stage have been and Tommy moans into the kiss, rocking his hips forward against Adam, loving the way he can feel so much through the leather, Adam's heat, the shape of Adam's cock as he starts to harden.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss, his eyes still dark with lust, but his smile soft and sweet as he rubs at the skin around Tommy's mouth.  
　  
"Fucking lipstick." Adam mutters, not even bothering to try and get it off of his own face.  
　  
"Blame Raja, she put it on me." Tommy shrugs, seeing how well he can roll his hips in leather pants, feels like he can move pretty well and if Adam's groan is anything to go by then he's doing a good job.  
　  
"Raja helped with this outfit?" Adam asks, one of his hands resting under the leather vest. His hand feels huge on Tommy's ribcage. He can feel its weight, its presence with every breath he takes.  
　  
"And Brad. They said you'd like it." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"I do like it. I think you can feel how much I like it right now." Adam smirks.  
　  
"Yeah, I can, you going to do something about it finally? Or are you going to send me back to Brad's kinky party? Or are we going to have some fun with your leather fetish?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"What do you want from me?" Adam asks, looking a little confused.  
　  
"Everything, but I'll take whatever I can get." Tommy says honestly. He's more than half way in love with Adam, so crazy about him that everyone knows how he feels. But if Adam just wanted a one-time fuck, to fool around with Tommy while he's dressed up in leather, then Tommy will let him. Because he wants to know what it's like to be with Adam, even if it's only once. He'll get to have that memory the next time he's fucking himself open on his own fingers, imagining it's Adam instead.  
　  
"So if I want to have everything, I can? Just like that; that simple?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yeah." Tommy nods, his heart feeling like it's lodged in his throat.  
　  
Adam cups his jaw with one leather clad hand. It feels weird, the leather is warm like skin, but it feels nothing like the way Adam's hands normally feel. Adam kisses him softly, like he isn't sat in Adam's lap covered in leather, a mess with lipstick all over his face. It's sweeter than a kiss between two people covered in leather at a kinky party should be and it makes Tommy melt.   
　  
"I want everything. Please don't say I can have it if you don't mean it." Adam says softly when he draws back from the kiss.  
　  
"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. I want you and I want everything. I want to wake up with you, go to sleep with you. Do you really think I'd go to this trouble if I just wanted a hook up? I've been chasing you for a long time. If I'd have known about your leather fetish, I would have dressed up sooner." Tommy says, playing with the hair at the back of Adam's neck as he talks.  
　  
"My leather fetish doesn't freak you out?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, I wouldn't be in your lap if it did, would I?" Tommy points out.  
　  
"Good, because you look so good in this stuff. Not that you don't look good normally, but it's you in leather." Adam says, sounding like he's in awe and Tommy smiles, wiggling his leather covered ass a little, making sure he rubs over Adam's cock.  
　  
"You look hot too. Not that I've never seen you in leather pants before, they always look good though." Tommy has had some very dirty thoughts about Adam in his leather pants. But they had been way more about Adam's cock than the leather. He might not have a leather fetish, but he could develop a taste for it if this is the way Adam will react to him dressed in leather at any time.  
　  
"Fuck, you’re too perfect to be real." Adam says, cupping Tommy's ass through the leather and Tommy could kiss Brad for giving his party a kinky theme.  
　  
"This is real." Tommy says firmly before he leans in and kisses Adam again.  
　  
This kiss lasts longer and they are both breathless by the time their lips leave each other’s. Tommy is clinging to Adam, body as close as he can get to Adam in this position.  
　  
"We can't, we should go back to Brad's kinky birthday party." Adam says, but he doesn't sound like he means it at all, so Tommy kisses him again, pushing as best he can to get Adam to move and take Tommy with him. He manages to get Adam laid out in his back on the bed. He grinds his hips down into Adam's and they both moan.   
　  
"Brad won't mind." Tommy says before he leans in and kisses Adam lightly.  
　  
"We can always apologize." Adam agrees, his arms coming up to pull Tommy closer and then they are kissing again and it feels so good. They’re making out like teenagers, bodies grinding together, the leather making it all feel more intense and nothing like grinding had felt when he was a teenager. Adam strokes his ass, rocks Tommy into his thrusts, fingers pressing over his hole through the leather and Tommy can't stop moaning into the kiss. He hasn't come untouched since he was a teenager, hasn't come in his pants in longer. But he's so close and it's all so intense. The feel of Adam's hands on him, soft and strong, covered in leather and his cock, rubbing against Tommy and he breaks the kiss to gasp a warning, but Adam just goes back to kissing him again and way too soon for Tommy's liking, his hips are stuttering as he comes into his leather pants, because he doesn't even have boxers on under these pants.   
　  
His brain feels like mush and his body like lead, but he manages to get a hand between them, rubbing at Adam's cock through the leather as he keeps on kissing him and he likes the way the leather feels stretched over Adam's cock, thinks he's going to be more than okay with Adam's leather fetish. It's the kind of kinky that he can really get behind. Adam follows him over the edge what feels like seconds after Tommy's orgasm, but might be longer and then Adam's trying to muffle his moan into Tommy's neck instead of calling out loudly and letting everyone at Brad's kinky party know what they are doing in here. But Tommy has a feeling people will know anyway and he couldn't care less.  
　  
Once they've both recovered from their orgasms enough to move, they sneak to the bathroom together and try and get as clean as they can. When they rejoin the party, Tommy under Adam's arm, feeling oddly comfortable in the leather now, he notices that someone has turned the music up. Raja winks at him, so he can make a guess about who's responsible for that. He'll thank her later. If anyone notices that Tommy isn't wearing lipstick anymore, they don't say anything. They stay and celebrate Brad's birthday and it's kind of fun seeing every one’s different take on kinky, because everyone's kinks are different. Tommy's got his own kinks and as they stumble into Adam's house after the party, lips locked in a steamy kiss, Tommy can't wait to explore his every kink with Adam. He knows they'll find plenty of kinks to join leather fetish on their shared lists of likes and he's sure they'll have one hell of a good time finding out each other’s kinks.  
　  
The End.


End file.
